confusion
by shwetz2002
Summary: The Winx attend Richmond high The specialists too! They hate each other! Since YR1...they are now in YR11 But what happens when their hate for each other turns into love? will they accept it or wont they? will they put their pasts behind them or wont they? after all... who lives in the past? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CONFUSION

"BLOOM! STELLA! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Musa screamed.

"Chill your hormones dear Musa," Stella said walking down the stairs and entering the living/sitting room*.

Musa scowled.

Layla smirked.

Musa aimed for a punched but stopped in mid-air

''What the hell are you wearing?'' She asked.

''Ya, you do know we're going to school, right?'' Layla asked.

''Well, we're trying to look good for the first day of school,'' Bloom said walking in.

"Well you might want to try a bit, no, A LOT harder," Musa said smirking.

"Leave them alone you two!" Flora said wacking both Layla and Musa with a pillow.

"Joke all you want but don't come crying to us when no one wants to go out with you!" Stella said.

Musa and Layla exchanged nervous looks than raced out of the room, knocking poor tecna of her feet!

Bloom, Stella and Flora laughed.

"What's up?" Tecna asked plonking down onto the sofa next to flora.

"They're going to get ready for school," Flora said.

"Why? School doesn't start till…Oh Shit!" Tecna gasped standing up, she too raced out of the room.

Bloom winked at Stella.

"MUSA! LAYLA! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Bloom screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Musa and Layla screamed earning laughs and high-5's from the others.

5 minutes later they were all leaving the house and walked/skated to school, when a sudden scream was heard.

''What the hell Stella?" Musa asked turning around to face Stella.

"YOU STUPID PIG, YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!" Stella screamed red in the face.

Musa was confused, then she looked at Stella's dress, there was a big mud stain on the hem.

Musa turned around and saw a red truck turning the corner…

The Specialists, Their biggest enemies. Oh how they hated them, ever since year 1, they were in year 11 now.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**I'll update soon.**

***I didn't know which one to use so I used both**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

WITH THE SPECIALISTS

"YOU STUPID COW!" Brandon mimicked in a girly voice

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?" The others copied.

They burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Timmy asked.

They burst out laughing.

"OH SHIT!" Sky and Brandon yelled.

"What?" Nabu asked.

"Layla and Musa, their chasing us, on skateboards," Sky said panicking,

''Well drive faster then," Helia screamed.

"What the heck?" Brandon said.

"What?" the rest asked.

"They, they disappeared," Brandon said slowing down.

"What?" they all asked turning around to see empty skateboards in the middle of the road.

"Must have gotten tired, typical girls," Riven said.

''I'm sorry were you talking about us?" the boys turned around to face the front and screamed, there standing on the windshield was none other then Musa Melody and Layla Morphix, standing with their hands on their hips, "Cause if you were, you might want to think again," Musa continued sweetly.

"Surprised?" Layla asked.

"But how, y,you were and then you were and now you are, what?" Nabu asked confused.

"A magician never tells there secrets, do they Musa," Layla said laughing.

"No, no they don't," Musa smirking.

And at the same time they jumped of their position and landed gracefully on the pavement were they were greeted by the rest of the Winx, who saw everything.

"By boys, see you in school," Stella called.

The Winx burst out laughing as they turned the corner, arm linked with each other.

The boys were speechless.

"Whoa!" was all they could say.

And for the rest of the car ride they were lost in thoughts.

**Did you enjoy?**

**I hope you did.**

**Next chapter is on its way!**

**Btw the outfits the girls are wearing are in the next chapter.**

**Forgot to add them!**

**R&amp;R!**

**Bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you see their faces, OMG it was classic!" Bloom said laughing as they approached the school building.

The Winx burst out laughing.

Musa was wearing a white crop top with light denim shorts that had holes.

She wore light ankle knee length boots and a white thin sweater thingy-mabob. She wore silver hoops. Her hair open and curled

Layla wore a white off the shoulder t-shirt with denim 3 quarters.

She wore wedges that were light brown. Her hair was tied up into a high pony. She wore gold hoops.

Flora wore a pink floral jumpsuit with a silver belt, pink flip flops and flower studs.

Her hair was left open, straightened.

Tecna wore a leopard print jumpsuit and a black belt. Black pumps and her hair in its normal way. She wore owl studs.

Stella and Bloom both wore high low dresses but different colours.

Bloom wore blue and Stella yellow.

They both did their hair in a side braid. And wore silver hoops.

"Ya, and Layla and I had to keep ourselves from laughing, it was so hard." Musa said flopping down onto a step, she waved to Roxy as her and her gang walked past.

"Ya!" Layla said, at the same moment in walked the Specialists.

And then the bell rang

The winx walked to their form class and waited for there teacher.

"Shit!" Flora muttered.

The Winx turned towards the position she was looking at, the door.

"Shit!" They said at the same time.

"What did I say about swearing in class girls?" this made the winx jump.

"Sorry miss infield," The girls chorused.

The Specialist smirked.

Later that same day The winx were sitting in the cafeteria eating macaroni and cheese, when the specialists walked up to them.

"Musa, give me your timetable," Riven asked.

"Why?" Musa asked.

"I want to see which classes you have, so I know which ones I have to bunk."

"Riiiight," Musa said rolling her eyes, she handed him the paper.

"Are all of you in the same classes?" Helia asked.

"Yup," Flora said.

"Well we'll just have stop coming to school then, cause we can't bunk all our lessons can we, Riv? Sky said peering over Rivens shoulder.

"What!" Musa said loudly standing up, she grabbed both papers out of Riven's hand.

"No, no, no, no," Musa said quickly ''This can't be happening,''

"What's wrong," Tecna asked.

"What's wrong is that we have the same classes, and I thought you were the smart one," Timmy said.

"Oh please, she _is_ the smart one Timmy, I don't think those glasses are helping your blindness, cause if you weren't blind you'd see clearly that Tecna is the smart one," Stella stated.

"Thanks Stell," Tecna said.

Stella smiled back.

"hello, back to this problem, we have to spend 7 bloody hours with this," Layla said pointing to the guys.

"Ouch, that hurt," Nabu said.

Layla raised an eyebrow at him.

Then the bell rang for class.

The 12 of them groaned as they walked out the cafeteria in silence.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AT THE WINX'S LOCKER

"This sucks!" Tecna said slamming her locker shut.

"I swear!" Flora said slamming hers too.

Their lockers weren't exactly next to each other, there was one locker separating each one of them. And since it was only the first day of school, they had no idea whose they belong to.

"Are you kidding me!" The Winx heard a male voice shout.

"What? What is it?" Stella asked turning around.

It was The Specialists,

Each one of them held a key in front of them, then walked forward and opened a locker.

"This is my locker," They said at the same time, pointing to the ones separating the Winx.

The Winx groaned.

"This. Can't. Be. Happening." Musa said banging her head on her locker every time she said a word.

"Tell me about it," Layla said, "Don't!" she said to Nabu who had opened his mouth to "tell her about it" He shut his mouth and shrugged.

There was silence.

"Awkward silence…" Bloom started.

"BROKEN!" They all said at the same time, making the students passing look at them.

The 12 of them grinned at each other.

"We're not mad!" Tecna called to them.

"Ya we are," Timmy said,

"I know," Tecna said turning back to the rest.

Then the bell rang and they walked to class.

AFTER SCHOOL.

"I want you all to revise the notes from today as I shall be testing you tomorrow!" Mrs Saunders said as the class got up to leave.

Everyone groaned.

"Why do hate us so much?" Musa asked as she walked out the door.

"It's the first week of school, its… what's the word?," Riven said.

"Unhealthy," Brandon said

"Cruel," Stella said

"Mean," Sky said

"Ridiculous," Bloom said

"Horrible," Timmy said

"Terrible," Tecna said

"Unkind," Helia said

''Dumb," Flora said

"Bitchy," Nabu and Layla muttered at the same time, they looked at each other, shocked.

"That…" Riven continued pointing to them.

Musa laughed

Riven grinned

"Out! Now!" Mrs Saunders barked,

"Yes miss," They chorused bending their heads to hide their grins.

When they were all out in the corridor, they burst out laughing.

AT THE WINX'S APARTMENT

The winx were getting ready to go to The Karaoke Bar

They all wore Black Skinny jeans and a white crop top,

They tied their hair up into a high pony,

They wore light brown wedges,

And silver hoops,

And bright Red lipstick

They were performing…

After 15 minutes.

"Are we ready?" Musa asked.

"Yup," The rest chorused.

AT THE KARAOKE BAR

"Next up we have The Winx!" The presenter said.

The winx crowded onto the stage,

"Oh Crap," Layla whispered, "Look who's here," gesturing to the door with her head.

The rest of the Winx looked.

The Specialists.

It was too late to back out… The song had already started.

WHY I'M SINGLE By Alli Simpson

BLOOM

Here I am  
Back where I started  
Frozen over  
Broken hearted  
Chasing shoulders  
Cold as ice  
Shield your love  
Or pay the price 

STELLA  
It's funny  
When I put 'em first  
Ooh  
It's over and  
Now we're in reverse 

**MUSA**  
When I give them my heart  
And let 'em in  
That's when it ends  
I show them my scars  
They open them over again  
Every time I gave my love  
Love left me there to linger  
When I give them my heart  
That's when it ends

ALL  
And that's why I'm single  
That's why I'm single  
That's why I'm single 

LAYLA  
Played the games  
Those days are over  
Things have changed  
And now I'm older  
Understand that love ain't easy  
Lots to give  
But don't receive it 

FLORA  
It's funny  
When I put 'em first  
Ooh  
It's over and  
Now we're in reverse 

MUSA  
When I give them my heart  
And let 'em in  
That's when it ends  
I show them my scars  
They open them over again  
Every time I gave my love  
Love left me there to linger  
When I give them my heart  
That's when it ends 

ALL  
And that's why I'm single  
That's why I'm single  
That's why I'm single 

TECNA  
Here I am  
Back where I started  
Ooh  
Frozen over  
Now broken hearted  
Ooh 

MUSA  
When I give them my heart  
And let 'em in  
That's when it ends  
I show them my scars  
They open them over again  
Every time I gave my love  
Love left me there to linger  
When I give them my heart  
That's when it ends 

ALL  
And that's why I'm single  
That's why I'm single  
That's why I'm single

The crowed went wild.

The Specialists were mind blown.

The Winx laughed and high-5ed each other.

**THANKS FOR READING…**

**Hoped you enjoyed **

**Please review**

**Ill update soon.**

**Oh and I'm going to Kenya on Friday which is the 19****th**** so I won't be able to update until the 6-7****th**** January**

**BYE x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

IN MUSIC CLASS AT SCHOOL

"Okay I want all of you in groups of 6 come up with a song, you have 1o minutes!" Miss Love said.

"Okay girls what are we going to sing?" Layla asked.

All 5 looked at Musa who was writing something on a paper.

"Done!" She said putting the pen down, "You want me to sing it for you?"

The girls nodded.

"You're impossible  
(Impossible, impossible)  
Immature, stupid, dumb, self-assured, difficult, irresponsible  
(Irresponsible, irresponsible)  
And you don't understand taking my little heart,  
Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
Don't understand taking my little heart,  
Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
Don't understand  
Don't understand" Musa sang, "That's all i got, sooo, help me!"

The girls got to work coming up with lyrics and the notes for the instruments.

And soon enough they were done.

"Okay! I believe you're all done, so who would like to go first," Miss Love asked.

"Umm i think the specialists should go first, miss," Layla said raising her hand.

"ya! They should," Musa said smirking.

The spec ialists narrowed their eyes at the Winx who were laughing,

"Okay! Great! Take the stage boys!" Miss Love said.

ALL OF ME by John Legend ( But in this case The Specialists)

NABU

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

RIVEN  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

ALL  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

BRANDON  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

SKY  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

ALL  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh

TIMMY AND HELIA  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

ALL  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of  
And you give me all of you, ohoh me

The class cheered.

''Woah!" Bloom said

"I know right!" Stella said

"That was great boys, okay who's next?" Miss Love asked eyeing the class.

"The Winx would love to go, miss!" Nabu said making The Winx glare at him.

"Yes! Look at them their gonna die if they don't go!" Riven said.

"Oh dear we can't let that happen, now can we?" Said Miss Love,

"No miss we can't," The specialists said smirking,

"We're not the only ones gonna die!" Musa said threateningly,

"Come on up girls, wow us!" Miss Love said.

GUILTY By Alli Simpsons ( Winx)

MUSA

You're impossible  
(Impossible, impossible)  
Immature, stupid, dumb, self-assured, difficult, irresponsible  
(Irresponsible, irresponsible)  
And you don't understand taking my little heart,  
Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
Don't understand taking my little heart,  
Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
Don't understand  
Don't understand  
You're

ALL  
Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes  
But I love you and I don't know why  
You're Guilty, you're just that kind of guy  
But I love you and I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
But I love you and I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
But I love you! 

LAYLA  
You're ridiculous  
(Ridiculous, ridiculous)  
Walking away when I need you to stay, unbelievable  
(Unbelievable, unbelievable)  
And you don't understand taking my little heart,  
Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
Don't understand taking my little heart,  
Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
Don't understand  
Don't understand  
You're

ALL  
Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes  
But I love you and I don't know why  
You're Guilty, you're just that kind of guy  
But I love you and I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
But I love you and I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
But I love you! 

TECNA AND FLORA  
Don't understand taking my little heart,  
Like a criminal  
_[x2]_

BLOOM  
Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes  
Guilty, just that kind of guy  
You're Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes  
But I love you and I don't know why

STELLA  
You're Guilty, you're just that kind of guy  
But I love you and I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
But I love you and I don't know why  
I don't know why  
Guilty!

The class went wild.

Miss Love started tearing, happy tears of course and everyone knew that but Riven never missed a chance of teasing Musa,

"Look, your song was so horrible that it made miss cry," Riven said.

"Oh please like yours was any better," Musa said,

"It was," Riven said

"Shhh, go back to sleep, you're dreaming," Musa whispered, putting her finger on her lips and patting Riven's head as she walked back to her desk.

"Ouch! That gotta hurt," Roxy said.

Riven scowled at her and she sank down in her seat.

Then the bell rang.

"Winx and Specialists, I would like to see you after school, it will only take a minute," Miss Love said.

The Winx and The Specialists looked at each other and shrugged...

**Ohh cliffhanger**

**What does miss want to say**

**Find out in my next chapter!**

**Review!**

**Pliz**

**Bye x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AFTER SCHOOL

"I haven't done anything!" Musa said walking into the geo room,

"We know you didn't do anything, if you did Miss Love, the kindest teacher won't be handling it, the principle would," Riven said walking in after her,

"Yo Riven!" Musa said,

"What?" Riven asked,

"Shut up," she said sitting down,

Riven stuck his tongue out at her.

Musa rolled her eyes,

And soon the day was coming to an end and the 12 had to go to see Miss Love.

"Right welcome kids okay I have a little project for you, since you guys have an AMAZING voice, I want you to sing a song I have written for a concert next term, the winner will get…get this…A Record deal!"Miss Love squealed.

"No way," Layla said

"A record deal?" Nabu asked,

"im sorry did, did we hear you right?"Flora asked.

Miss Love nodded.

The 12 looked at each other and nodded,

"We'll do it," Musa said, the rest nodded,

"Great!" She said clapping her hands together, "We'll have to start right away, how is tomorrow after school!"

Everyone nodded.

The next day after school,

"Okay who is the best dancer out of you 12?" Miss Love asked,

"Layla and Nabu," Bloom said.

"Okay, The best singers,?"

"Musa and Riven," Stella said.

"Okay, you're the lead singers, the rest of you are the

Everyone nodded.

"Good, this song is a Duet so ill need you guys to collaborate and work with each other, so Nabu and Layla come up with some nice Dance moves ok ill give you the song, the rest come with me, please,"

After an hour or so they had gotten a hang of it and they sound like they have been practicing for ages.

Layla and Nabu had come up with some great dance moves with the help of Mr Brown, the Gym teacher.

"Okay, lets put everything together, shall we," Miss Love said.

LET ME GO ft CHAD KROEGER

MUSA  
Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

ALL  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

RIVEN  
You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

ALL  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

ALL  
I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

_[4x]_  
Won't let you go, don't let me go

"THAT WAS AMAZING, YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE A GREAT TEAM, INFACT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU GUYS AREN'T YOU KNOW TOGETHER, AAAGH, THAT WAS GREAT!" Miss Love said loudly.

"Woah, hold on right there, we will never happen, why? Because we hate each others guts!" Tecna said.

"Ya!" Timmy said.

"Oh that's too bad, because you 2 would make a great couple," Miss Love said.

Everyone except Timmy and Tecna, who were blushing like crazy, this made them laugh even more that Musa was leaning on Riven for support. Riven!

"I don't see why you're laughing, I mean Musa and Riven, you look like you're already dating, I mean if you were, you'd be the school's IT couple, Layla and Nabu, if you aren't dating, you should, Bloom and Sky, You'd make a Great couple, Brandon and Stella you're idiots if you're not dating, Helia and Flora, you'd be the most romantic couple I've ever seen! And you want to know why I know all this, its because I know all about love, after all that is my name," Miss Love winked.

This time it was Timmy's and Tecna's turn to laugh and the others to blush.

''Thanks for the advice, not that it was needed or anything," Layla said.

"Okay I have to go, It's Wednesday, don't wanna keep my Grandma waiting, Bye guys," Musa said picking up her bag,

She looked really hot in her red harem pants and black vest, and grey sweater,

With her hair in a side braid

Riven seemed to have noticed too! (wink wink)

''Are we still up for tonight?" Musa asked.

"Totally!" The girls said

Musa smiled and went.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Helia asked.

"We've planned to dye our hair funky colours," Flora answered.

"Woah!" The boys and Mrs Love and Mr Brown said.

MUSA'S POV

I didn't make up an excuse or anything,

I really did have to go see my grandma

Okay I was feeling a bit uncomfortable but it was a promise I made with my parents,

If I was to come down to New York with my friends to stay, I had to go to my grandma's house every week at least.

Was it true?

That me and Riven have chemistry?

I mean he hates my guts, nothing could possibly happen between us, right?

But something was different about him, he seems to become more mature over the summer, and the way he's done his hair was really different, better.

LATER BACK WITH THE GIRLS

NO POV

"Lets do this!" Tecna said.

The girls hi-5ed each other and went to work, they were at the supermarket, and they spread out to look for the colour dye they want to do.

The rule was you cant do any natural colours.

They had all chosen there colour by 5 minutes.

They went home and dyed each others hair, and when they were finished, they didn't look at all bad in fact the colours they had chosen actually suited them.

They were shocked and so was everyone at school.

They wore all white so the hair would stand out.

They all wore white t-shirts, white shorts, leggings, jeans etc and white converses.

They wore red lipstick and looked absolutely hot!

The boys almost fainted when they walked into form. So did miss Infield, but for a different reason of course.

"Have you been allowed such wild hair in school ladies," she asked

"Actually, yeah, we have," Musa said.

"The principle gave us permission," Bloom said.

''I shall ask for myself, thank you very much," Miss Infield barked.

"You're very much welcome,"Layla said.

This made the class laugh even Miss Infield couldn't help but smile.

(The girls hair is on the cover image or my avatar so check them out)

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review**

**Bye x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, you're all here on time, now we need you to go through the song again, please," Miss Love said the next day during practice.

They sang the song again…

"Right, I want you guys to be more lively, more active, don't feel shy, forget what I said the other day, think of each other as friends, think of the record deal, please do this for me, this is duet, it's a song about love, you guys aren't showing ANY, I mean Brandon, why is there such a big gap between you and Stella? You look scared when you spin her around! She's not gonna bite you!" Miss Love cried.

"That true miss she won't bite me, instead she'll kick, slap, pinch, shout…" Brandon said counting on his fingers.

"Okay she gets it!" Stella interrupted.

"Please?" Miss Love begged.

"Fine!" They all said.

"Okay! Sing it again from the top," Miss Love said.

After going through the song 3 times!

"SEE! You can do it, I'm pretty sure we'll win this thing! Awww, you look like you enjoyed dancing together!" Miss Love clapped.

"Miss!" They all groaned.

Miss Love and Mr Brown laughed.

AT THE WINX'S APARTMENT

"That was actually fun, to be honest!" Tecna said walking into the apartment, the rest following, she threw her bag on the sofa and jumped on as well.

Musa and Layla raced for the tv remote, but Stella got it first.

"Noooo!" Musa and Layla yelled.

"No, please don't make us watch Fashion tv! Please!" Musa begged.

"Man-U vs Chelsea! Please! We want to rub it in the boys faces when Man-U wins!" Layla begged.

"Uh! You guys are such losers," Stella said throwing the remote to Layla who caught it neatly.

"No, can we watch a scary movie?"" Tecna asked.

"No, those are dumb," Layla said.

"Exactly, I once watched this movie and well the killer was in the kitchen, and then some stupid girl is like 'Is someone there?" And I'm just like a the killer is gonna say 'I'm in the kitchen and I made you a sand which… Like what the hell!" Musa said flopping down on the floor.

After 1 hour

"YES!" Layla and Musa screamed, jumping up from the floor and doing some dope ass celebration dance.

This made the other girls laugh and they joined in, the next thing you know, all 6 of them are dancing around and laughing.

**Okay im sorry its quite short but I'm really busy doing some last minute packing.**

**I'll try update tomorrow, but no promises **

**Review!**

**Bye x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yo! Sam! Did you watch the match yesterday? It was so dope man, who was it that won again? Oh ya MANCHESTER UNITED BABY!" Musa said loudly punching her fist in the air, the next day in form, she was looking directly at Riven and Nabu.

Layla and Musa were both wearing their Manchester united shirt with white short, and black converses, their hair tied in a high pony.

"Shut up Musa," Riven and Nabu said scowling.

"Yes, do shut up Musa, your very loud," Miss Infield said.

Musa rolled her eyes at Riven who was looking very pleased with himself.

The Winx went to sit down on their seats.

The day went pretty fast and the next thing you know the Winx were getting ready for karaoke night.

They all wore a black t shirt and light blue denim shorts, her opened and straightened, nude lipstick, white converses, and grey jacket tied around each slim waist.

"Ready?" Srella asked.

"Ready." The Winx replied.

After 5 minutes The Winx were on stage waiting for the music to start.

Problem (The Monster) by Becky G ft Will.

LAYLA

Yeah, Yeah  
Becky G  
The Monster Remix

ALL

I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

BLOOM  
I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does

STELLA  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me

LAYLA  
Yo, I run this, I smash it  
Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic  
Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster  
Cause trouble, never listen to my master  
New Benz all black, from Malaysia  
Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup  
To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling  
I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming  
I'm so dope like ooh la la  
So so fly like a helicopter  
Sup to the hood and the homies on the block  
Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up  
Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum  
Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
Ha, solve it

ALL  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

FLORA  
I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does

TECNA  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me

_MUSA_  
Yo, yo, yo  
I ran this, I rock this  
I can see the future, no optics  
More androids, robotics  
Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock  
They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic  
One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la  
Let's go far, way past them stars  
We don't give a -, let's go to Mars  
Ay, yo  
I'm just tryna get it poppin'  
I wanna be the first dude to love a martian  
She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin'  
I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin  
When I start it, ain't no stoppin'  
Yo, yo  
Yo, yo  
Yo, yo  
Yo, yo

MUSA AND LAYLA  
(Don't be acting like)  
Don't be actin' like  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know

BLOOM AND FLORA  
I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does

STELLA AND TECNA  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me  
ALL  
I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

THE CROWND WENT WILD

When they got off the stage the specialists walked up to them,

"You know Flo, that song really suited you, you are a monster," Helia said smirking.

Flora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oops, I must have mixed up the dates, I thought it was Halloween, that's why I was dressing up like you, my bad," Flora laughed.

"Ohhhhh!" The crowed + The Winx cheered

"Yo Muse you look very…hideous today, what did you do to your hair, buy a new shampoo?" Riven asked sweetly.

The crowed stopped cheering and dropped silent, everyone was waiting to hear what Musa had to say… but Musa being Musa, was never lost for words,

"Riven you blinded me by that retarded face of yours, really it just shows the lack of humanity you have whatsoever," She said.

"Ohhhhh!" The crowd + The Winx cheered.

Musa smirked.

"Stella I wouldn't laugh if I was you, I mean your voice was horrible, and I agree with Helia, the song really suits you," Brandon said.

"Brandon, your teeth reminds me of a song, what was it called again? Oh ya Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow," Stella sang.

"Ohhhh!" the crowd + The Winx cheered.

Stella smirked.

The boys gave up after this and left.

The Winx high5ed each other and left too.

**Okay, I won't be updating any soon**

**Just did this chap for Christmas, and new years.**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy New Year!**

**Bye x**


	9. Chapter 9

2 WEEKS LATER

LAYLA POV  
Today is Musa's birthday!

The girls and I are gonna surprise her today…actually the whole school is.

Musa has always gone all out for our birthdays, its time we do something for her.

And trust me, she's gonna be surprised alright.

Musa had gone to her grandmothers house toda, only because she wanted to give the birthday girls something.

Then we planned for her to meet us at school…okay we didn't plan it WITH her, we're gonna text her last minute for her to meet us at school.

Man she is gonna be pissed!

Musa hates school, she says the only reason she DOES come to school is because her friends do…and hey who does like school.

MUSA POV

It's my birthday

It's my birthday

I'm gon spends some dollars

I sang all the way to my grans house.

She told me she has something for me, im really curious.

It was a necklace that belonged to her mother, it was really pretty, and it matched my outfit!

When I was leaving grans I got a text from Bloom saying that I was to meet up with the rest at school and that it was very ''Important"…

SCHOOL! They expected me to go to school on a weekend!

Some friends I have.

I made my way up the stairs to the main building And walked in…

NO POV

"Yo what's so important that I had to come to school on the-"

"SURPRISE!"

"Weekend…" Musa finished.

Musa looked around, there standing infront of her was none other than the whole entire school.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUSA!" The screamed running towards Musa giving her a big bear hug, everyone else followed.

"Okay, okay, can you let go of me now, I can bearly breathe," Musa joked.

Everyone laughed and let go, she turned her head towards the snack table, where 6 boys were stuffing their faces with all kinds of food.

"Hey boys, leave some for the rest of us, will ya?" Tecna said shaking her head.

Then The Winx, except Musa, and The Specialists looked at each other and nodded.

Stella, Layla, Bloom, Brandon, Nabu, Sky and Riven walked away to the corner.

Musa gave her friends a confused look and it was returned by a nod from Bloom saying all is well.

Musa shrugged.

"Hey Musa! I completely forgot, there is new update, and I need to well, update your phone," Tecna said looking at Timmy.

"Oh a I heard about that, apparently if you don't update it, your phone will catch a virus," Timmy said.

Musa shrugged an okay and threw her phone at Tecna who caught it.

"Musa here, give me your coat and bag, I'll go put it with ours," Flora said sweetly.

Musa gave her a confused look but gave in, "You know you don't have to, right?" She said.

"She knows, but come on Musa, that won't stop her now will it?" Helia said.

Musa shrugged.

And she gave Flora her things.

Then all of a sudden…

"WHAT THE…?" Musa screamed.

The next thing she knew, she hadnwater dumped on her, flour poured on her and eggs thrown at her.

She turned around to face the victims.

And looking back at her guiltily was Stella and Brandon holding empty buckets of water,

Bloom and Sky with empty bags of Flour

And Layla, Nabu and Riven with Eggs in their hands.

"Hell," she finished.

"Surprise?" Layla said softly.

"Happy Birthday?" Riven said scared.

Musa shook her head in disappointment.

She quickly grabbed 2 bottle of water from the snack table, squeezed it so that the lids flew open and smiled evilly at her friends.

She then started chasing them with those bottles of water and splashing them around,

Musa chased them on to the field and that's when everything got messy.

Her friends had also snatched bottles from the table and were having a full ass water fight right there on the field.

And then Helia seemed to have disappeared, Flora seemed to have noticed but didn't let it bother her… correction: TRIED not to let it bother her.

And then all of a sudden the field sprinklers switched on almost on cue when Riven Nabu said "It would be very funny if it started raining wouldn't it?"

"HELIA!" The 11 of them screamed.

Helia came out from a corner smiling weakly.

And by the time everything ended and The Winx and Specialists somehow forgot about there hatred for each other and actually had fun.

Then all 12 of them froze.

They gulped.

Looked at each othe3r…

And started blushing crazy!

All 12 of them all forgot about there clothes when starting the fight, so there now completely wet shirts were pretty much useless.

That's when the great thing happened…

The great thing called Love…

When the Winx saw The Specialists 6 pack they couldn't stop staring.

Same for The Specialists who couldn't stop staring at The Winx's amazing figure.

Nabu and Riven were the 2 luckiest seeing as Layla and Musa were both Sport geeks they had a stunning 6 pack abs.

This made them blush even more…

That's when Musa and Layla both got up and started running…fast.

It wasn't a very sunny day but there was one corner that seemed to have a lot of sun.

That's where the 2 of them were heading, when reached both girls fell to the ground so they could dry,

Seeing this the 4 girls followed, when reached they too fell down to the ground next to them, the arranged themselves so that they were in a circle, heads touching and their legs facing out.

Then Stella came up with an idea of taking of their shirts so it could dry faster.

The girls questioned this but did it anyways… luckily they all wore a black sports vest underneath… are they lucky or what?

The boys on the other hand were watching them every move and debating whether they should go in.

They got up and walked to the girls, they stood in front of their restricted pair,

The girls were ling there lazily, with their eyes shut, when the felt a shadow fall on them, they opened one eye and glanced up, only to see the most hottest person standing above them.

The Specialist smirked.

They reached out there hands to them,

The Winx gratefully took it and let the boys pull them up.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Sky asked looking directly at Bloom, making her blush a little.

"I don't think we have any plans," Bloom replied half asking half saying.

"Is that so?" Brandon asked, looking at Stella who seemed to have notice and immediately looked away,

"Yeah," She said bluntly,

"Well that won't do now will it guys?" Timmy asked looking at Tecna but aiming the question to his friends. They all replied with a simple no,

"Yeah, maybe it won't do, hey girls maybe we should find ourselves some boys, don't you think?" Tecna said smirking, The Winx started laughing.

"You know Tecna, that idea is not half bad actually," Flora said smirking too,

The boys now seeing through their trick, joined in.

"Actually I wouldn't mind having dinner with a pretty lady myself," Helia smirked.

"I wonder if there're any hot looking boys free on a Saturday night, I mean all the good ones should be taken by know, but there could be a lucky chance for a cancel." Musa asked looking directly at Riven, she smirked, he smirked back.

"You know Musa I hope for the same as well, maybe there are 6 girls looking for a nice shoulder to cry on," Riven said.

"Maybe," Layla and Nabu said.

"Oh will you ask them out already!" A boy shouted.

The 12 turned around in shock, they had completely forgotten that the entire school was there, and watching their entire move as well!

The 12 all blushed scarlet.

And then a few more people were backing that one guy up.

And soon the entire school was.

This made them blush even more.

The Winx turned to look at The Specialists with a questioning look,

The specialist sighed and looked into their eyes, (keep in mind that they forgot to let go of their hands, which means there still holding hands)

The Winx looked back with big eager, yet confused eyes,

"I'm sure I won't regret doing this, maybe…" The boys said.

And with their thumb lifted the girls faces up, The Winx's heart was beating really fast.

The boys gulped, slid their arm around their waist and pulled them closer, and then gently kissing them on the lips.

The girls eyes grew wider and only one thing was going through each and everyone one of those 12 head and that was…"He's kissing me!" or "I'm kissing her!"

The boys pulled away, to see their reaction, then kissed her again, this time not so gently.

When they finally pulled away, their faces were tomato red.

"Would you give me the pleasure of assisting you for dinner today?" They whispered in their ear. The Winx were still awestruck from the kiss that they couldn't speak, they just answered with a nod of their head.

The boys laughed at this, and reached out for a hug.

The sound of cheering broke them apart and again making them blush.

They were greeted by people saying "Way to go" or "Finally"

Then a guy called Marco walked up to Riven and said "11 years man, 11 years to admit your feelings for her," Riven blushed.

Musa gasped. , her mouth hanging open,

"11?!"

"Yes Musa, 11," Riven sighed.

Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"Well I'm glad you finally did," she smiled.

"Yeah me too," Riven said smiling back.

**HEYYY!**

**How was it?**

**I was kind of getting tired of them not being together**

**And this chapter is mainly on MxR**

**But that's coz they have the most fights in the show**

**And also their my fav couple**

**Anyway R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**This is for Bianca298**

**Hope you like it**

AT THE DATE

Bloom and Sky had gone out to a park on Saturday night and were gazing up at the sky from their position on the picnic blanket,

"Bloom?"

"Huh?"

"How is it that we became this way? i mean we were close before,"

Bloom smiled, "You'll find out soon Sky, i promice,"

"Aw, fine," Sky said sadly.

Bloom smiled softly and lifted his face softly

"Don't worry, you will, i'll make sure of it!" she said leaning on him.

**Hoped you enjoy,**

**I know its short and that is how it supposed to be**

**There will be 5 more chaps like this but all containing different charecters.**

**So pliz review!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"STELLA! Brandon's here!" Tecna screamed

"Coming!" stella said doing the shoe dance as she put on her combat boots

She had worn white t-shirt, ripped jeans, army green jacket and a grey infinity scarf.

She tied her hair into a high pony.

"K, bye!" She called running out the apartment

"Hi," Brandon said.

"Hey, so where we going," stella replied

"Mama's,"

"YES! I love that place, it has the best cheesecake ever,"

"I know,"

"Oh."

They walked to mama's, exchanging facts about each other and by the time they got there it felt as if they had known each other for ever,

After they had eaten they sat on a park bench and talked more about themselves and soon it had gotten late,

"Oh, I have to go, I enjoyed a lot, see you soon?" Stella said

"Bye," Brandon said sadly,

Stella walked away,

"Stella wait!" Brandon called.

"Stella, I just want to say, I really like you and I always have, I just couldn't pull up the courage to actually ask you out and well I thought you hated me and…" Brandon started

Stella opened her eyes wide, "I hated YOU, Huh, That's not how I pictured it, It's YOU hated ME,"

"No, I remember clearly, we were 5 and we were best friends and then suddenly you came to school one day and you didn't talk to me, I thought you must be having a bad day so I let it pass but it continued for a whole week, You ignored me, dissed me and I lost my best friend and the girl I love," Brandon said sadly looking down at his shoes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, look let's talk about this, forget being late it's a Friday," Stella said cupping Brandon's face.

"Okay?" She said

*"Okay," Brandon said.

"So, the last time I saw you, we were heading out of the library and Mitzi came up to me and started talking to me, I talked back and I guess we got so into the convo and we went into Starbucks, you came too but after 5 minutes you said you had to go and you looked upset, I didn't know why, I wanted to come to but Mitzi wouldn't let me, and then I guess it's your turn," Brandon said.

"Well I had just figured out all my feelings and emotions and I realized I kinda had a crush on my best friend, and I didn't know how he felt about me, but then I realized he had a girlfriend, so I got upset, and that led to anger, which brought us here," Stella said,

"GIRLFRIEND! YOU THOUGHT MITZI WAS MY GIRLFRIEND?" Brandon said standing up all of a sudden scaring Stella a bit,

"Well, someones got a brain," Stella teased,

"Well, I'm no Einstein or anything,"

"Back to the point, yes at that point it kinda looked like she was,'' Stella sighed, she looked at her shoes,

"Stella, It's always been you, and it always will be, if anything I kinda maybe, don't laugh, my friends did when I told them but…I kinda thought of you as more than a friend already,''

Stella covered her mouth with her hand, she tried not to laugh.

"what?" She couldn't help it, she had to laugh, "But why?"

"What why?"

"Well, why do you like me?"

"I would tell you but you have to go home, your friends will be waiting,"

"Nah, there all out, well except Musa, Riven cancelled on her last minute, we all wanted to stay but she insisted we don't,"

"What?" Brandon said laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter, that's just mean, I can't believe you actually laughed,"

"I'm laughing because that's not the plan, the plan was he is gonna cancel the plan and then surprise her by going over, if anything, he's probably there right now, Riven cares about Musa, Stella, he really does, we all do,"

"Well, in that case, I don't want to go and spoil there plans, so we still got time, so tell,"

"Everything,"

"Woah, you can't like everything, there has to be something wrong with me,"

Brandon looked at her closely, "Nope nothing,"

"Aww," Stella said leaning on brandon's shoulder,

He played with her fingers until it was time to go

"Bye,"

"Bye"

**Heyy**

**Did you see the fault in our stars moment**

**If you haven't**

**Go look again**

**It's there**

**R&amp;R**

**Peace **


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't mind staying home alone?" Flora asked Musa while she was waiting for helia,

"Duh, doesn't mean if Riven is a jerk the others are, and anyway I don't mind, It'd be nice to have some alone time," Musa said,

Flora smiled, "Well helia is here, I have to go, call me if you need anything,"

"Who are you? My mother?"

"Yes, so don't stay up too late okay,"

"YOU don't stay up too late," Musa scoffed

Flora blushed.

…

"Hey Flo, how are you?" Helia asked sweetly,

"im good, you?" Flora said.

"Great, so where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, I thought you said I should leave all the details to you, except for me dressing up nicely,"

"Yeah I was joking, you look great by the way,"

"Thanks,"

She had worn a pink dress with white heels and a pair of silver earrings, she had tied her hair up into a bun,

…

"Woah, this is amazing," Flora said with her mouth wide open,

Helia laughed, "I knew you would like it, that's why I chose it,"

"Riiight,"

"Okay, lets eat,"

After an hour

''That was the most satisfying meal I have ever tasted in ages," Flora said,

"What do you mean?"

"Musa can't cook, neither can Layla, and both of them cooking is the worst thing that could happen, once I asked for salad, which by the way, they managed to burn,"

"Salad?"

"Salad."

"woah!"

"When cutting a potato, it flies half way across the room, the only thing they can make it cereal, and that's what we've been having for dinner lately,"

"Why can't one of you cook?"

"Stella can't cook either, Bloom is to lazy, Tecna can't be bothered and I, I have never thought about that,"

They laughed.

"So flora, tell me about you,"

"Helia, you know everything about me, what more do you want to know,"

"Everything, like okay, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Flora raised an eyebrow, "Well let me see, there was that guy with 3 eyes and the one with 10 fingers on each hand, then there was the one with green hair, oh and the one with blue skin and oh ya Bob,"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Why would I do that?"

They laughed

"Okay, none," Flora said.

Then a song started to play

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure,"

They danced for hours, laughing so much that they had to stop dancing,

And finally it was time to go home

As they walked back to Flora's apartment, Helia picked up a rose from a bush and gave it to her, Flora took it thankfully

Then she kissed him on the cheek and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Musa!"

"Tecna!"

Tecn turned around in fright to face musa who was standing the door of the kitchen,

"Oh I didn't know you were downstairs," she said

"Yeah, I was, I was just saying bye to Flo," Musa said getting a bowl from the cupboard,

"All ready for your date?" She asked

"Yeah, am I missing anything?" tecna asked

Musa turned to look at her, "Hmm, let me see, um, Tech? You might want to put on your trousers, You might scare Timmy."

Tecna gave her a questioning look, she then looked down at her legs and a look of horror spread across her face, Musa burst out laughing

Layla, who had come into the kitchen to see wht was so funny, burst out laughing too,

"Haha, you guys re so immature," Tecna said sarcastically,

She went upstairs to get a pair of trousers,

"Better?" She asked,

"Much." Layla and Musa said

She was wearing a purple tank top, a black jacket and black trousers, she wore black converses,

After 5 minutes Timmy came and Tecna left,

"So Timmy, where are we going?"

"We are going to this new arcade that opened at the mall."

"Oh cool, it looks great, I didn't know it opened,"

"That's because it opened yesterday,"  
"Oh,"

10 minutes later

"Tecna, next time can you at least try to let me win," Timmy whined

"How about you actually try to win," Tecna laughed

Timmy scowled as they walked out the door and into the café next door

They sat at a booth and waited for the waiter to get their orders,

"Hey Timmy, have you ever wondered if the picture that is gonna be used for your funeral has already been taken?"

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"no, how do you think you're gonna die though?"

"I know its like statistically improbable, but probably a shark attack or a plane crash, what about you?"

"Can't say,"

"That's boring, why?"

"Cause everyone does and It's not that special, I think I'll be a friendly ghost but probably misunderstood,"

"Everyone thinks they're gonna be a friendly a ghost, but there not,"

"Hey, I will be a friendly ghost,"

"Sure…"

And then their food came, they paid the bill and went home.

**Okay, so I know I haven't been updating anything, but I'm too lazy, but then I got a new laptop and all the laziness seemed to have vanished, so today I was just on youtube, watching superwoman videos, then my software crashed, and I find that so very pissing off, and I was just gonna put my laptop away, when I decided to read my gmail, and I got a review on this story from a guest saying "Hey I have cancer and I don't have much time to live so please update as fast as you can, and next chapter should be tecna and timmy centric or I will suicide and in my suicide note I will write I died because you didn't make the tecna and timmy's date chapter. And seriously I do have cancer" **

**That just cared the shit out off (not exactly) **

**We're just gonna leave it to that, no questions asked because they are not needed.**

**And dear guest**

**This chapter is especially for you, hope you enjoy it and stay strong!**

…**.**

**MY FLIPPING "A" IS SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING**

**I have to press it like a bloody mad woman just to type that one letter**

**How insane is that?**

**Lol anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R**

**Omigod I sound like a youtuber now**

**Peace **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Layla shouldn't you be getting ready? Nabu will be here any minute?" Musa yelled

"No, no he won't" Layla sighed.

"Huh?"

"He did the same thing Riven did to you,"

"Asshole!" Musa said angrily

"It's okay, we can have our girl time," Layla said,

Musa clicked her fingers and winked,

"Quite right," she said

The 2 girls got up and changed into their pajamas,

Musa wore black tracksuit bottoms and a white crop top, she tied her hair into a bun.

Layla wore a colourful shorts and white crop top too, she tied her hair into a braid.

"So what's for dinner? Cause I ain't cooking nothing," Musa said

"I don't have no money either." Layla said

"So cereal?" Musa asked,

"Cereal," Layla agreed.

They walked into the kitchen and Musa grabbed 2 bowls from the cupboard and Layla got the cereal,

"Which one Cocoa pops ore Honey Loops,"

"Cocoa pops, please,"

"Sure,"

Musa poured the milk into the bowls and took it into the sitting room, Layla followed.

"What movie?"

"Duh! Despicable me 2!"

"Ya man,"

10 minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang,

"Damn," Musa said getting up, it was 10 in the night what the hell is someone doing ringing their doorbell for?

She swung the door open and gasped,

"Riven? Nabu?" She said

"What?" Layla yelled

"Surprise," The 2 boys yelled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" They both yelled

"Surprising our girlfriends," Nabu said

"But, but, why?" Layla said still recovering from her shock.

"What do you mean why?" Riven asked

"what do you mean what does she mean?" Musa asked

"What do you mean what does he mean what does she mean?" Nabu asked joining in on the joke

''What do you mean!" Layla cried.

They all started laughing.

"No seriously what are you doing here?" Layla asked

**Okay I'm tired, so that means there is gonna be another chapter based on this chapter,**

**If that makes sense**

**Anyways**

**R&amp;R**

**Watching cricket match**

**bye**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"It's all part of our plan darling," Nabu winked, Layla raised her eyebrow.

"Explain," The 2 girls said crossing their arms in front of them.

The 2 boys entered and closed the door behind them.

"So basically, we knew you would get pissed if we showed you up, so we did," Riven smiled.

"And that was a good idea?" Musa asked.

"Huh, oh no, we're not done, so then we thought we would surprise and prove to you that there is no need to worry, we care about you guys," Nabu said seriously.

"Aw, Nabu!" Layla said hugging him.

"So what were you girls doing," Riven asked.

"What a normal heart broken teenage girl would do on a Friday night," Musa and Layla said.

"Explain," The 2 boys said.

"You know, watch a movie, eat cereal and say how much being single is great even though it's not that great," Musa explained.

"Isn't it supposed to be ice-cream?" Nabu and Riven asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, you watch a movie, cry and eat ice-cream," Riven said.

"Hey! Don't tell what we're supposed to be doing!" Musa joked pointing her finger at Riven.

"No, okay ya, it is, but we ran out of ice-cream, finished it before," Layla said.

"We had ice-cream?!" Musa asked.

"No, where'd you get that crazy idea from?" Layla said quickly.

The 2 Specialists laughed.

"Come on let's finish the movie, what movie were you watching?" Nabu asked.

"Despicable me 2, but we've watched it many times so we were debating on changing the movie," Layla said, Musa nodded.

"Okay, let's see what movies you have," Nabu said.

Musa went down on the floor and opened the drawer containing all the movies they had,

"Hmm let's see, we have night at the museum, honey I shrunk the kids, Parent trap, another Cinderella story? Why'd we have that? Meet the Fosters, Spiderman, Spiderman2, The amazing Spiderman, wow Stella needs to stop with this spiderdude guy," Musa said

Then The door burst open and standing there was Roxy, The Winx's friend.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything but you have to see this!" She said, "Call the others,"

So they did, the others were on the way home when they received calls from the Roxy.

"We need all of you to come home, NOW!" Roxy said on the phone.

A few minutes later, the others showed up.

"So why are we here?" Stella asked falling on the sofa.

"Just watch," Roxy said switching on the TV with the remote, then sitting on the floor, Musa sat next to her.

Layla closed the curtains and Riven and Nabu walked in with popcorn and drinks.

_"__MUSA!" _

_"__WHAT!" _

_"__WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_"__IM IN THE CUPBOARD HIDING FROM YOU, oh," Little Musa screamed._

_"__AHA!" Little Riven laughed._

_"__No fair, you can't do that," Musa whined._

_"__Oh but I can," Riven smirked._

_"__Sup guys, what you doing?" Bloom asked walking into the room._

_"__Playing hide-and-go-seek, but someone seems to be playing hide-and-go-CHEAT!" Musa said._

_"__It's not my fault you're too easy," Riven taunted._

_"__Just shut up and go find the others," Musa said._

"Woah, bad girl Musa bad girl!" older Layla laughed.

Everyone else laughed too.

_"__Tip!" Little Flora and Helia shouted._

_"__Aw no fair, I wasn't ready!" Riven whined._

_Soon everyone else was caught. "Musa's it," Sky said._

_"__Yeah okay, go hide," Musa said._

_Everyone ran and hid somewhere._

_"__One, two, four, eight, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-four, eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one, one hundred! Ready or not here I come!" _

_"__Hmm? I wonder where they are, think Musa think," Musa said sarcastically._

_Her friends were all standing in a line with their hands in front of their faces, covering their eyes._

_Musa pretended to look for them, then she smiled evilly. _

_"__Maybe they're in the other room let me go see," Musa said walking out the room, when she did she collapsed on a sofa and got a magazine out, she started flipping through it._

"I can't believe you did that!" Bloom laughed.

"Hey, you asked for it," Musa shrugged.

_After about 5 minutes._

_"__Hmm, mum, I lost my friends, have you seen them?" Musa asked her mother, she saw the plan right through her small blue eyes and laughed._

_"__No honey, I haven't, maybe I should call the police, they'll help us," Musa's mother laughed._

_"__NO! WE'RE RIGHT HERE, DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" screamed 11 kids running into the sitting room._

_"__I know, you guys can never leave me," Musa said hugging all of them._

"Aw, you guys can never leave me!" Musa said imitating her younger self, cracking the others up.

_"__Timmy, what's that?" Tecna asked._

_"__It's a paper!" Timmy yelled._

_"__Woah!" Everyone else said._

_"__What does it do?" Nabu asked._

_"__I don't know, let's find out," Timmy said. He crumpled the paper up and threw it in the bin from far away._

_"__IT'S A FOOTBALL!" Stella screamed._

_"__Basketball," Brandon corrected._

_"__IT'S A BASKETBALL!" Stella screamed._

"Wow, we were some dumb kids huh?" Flora said.

_"__Let's make more basketballs," Helia said._

_The others nodded. _

_"__I can't get it right!" Stella screamed in frustration._

_"__Stella, that's a square, you're meant to make a ball," Layla said._

_"__Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like people teach me the shapes and stuff!" She screamed again._

_"__Don't you go to school?" Brandon asked._

_Everyone looked at Stella, "Oh yeah!" _

_"__I don't like school," Flora sighed._

_"__Yeah, school is boring!" Helia said._

_"__It isn't cool!" Riven said._

_"__I'm too cool for school," Musa said proudly._

_"__What does cool mean?" Layla asked._

_"__It means she's sick," Nabu said._

_"__Oh, MUSA YOU'RE SICK!" Layla asked worried._

_"__No! it means I'm too awesome for school," Musa said face palming herself._

_"__OH, no you're not," Layla said._

_Musa stuck her tongue out at her._

"Really dumb," Helia corrected Flora.

They all nodded.

"Oh hey, I think we were 9 in this part," Bloom called.

_"__WE'RE HERE!" Bloom screamed._

_"__Yes, we know Bloom, we can see," Sky said._

_"__if you can see, why aren't you excited?" Bloom asked screaming._

_"__Because we aren't dumb…ICE-CREAM!" Layla screamed._

_The 12 3 year olds ran to the ice-cream truck that was parked on the beach._

_They came back with ice cream in their hands and smiles on their faces._

"I can still taste the ice cream from yesterday," Layla said.

"So there was ice cream!" Musa yelled,

"No, where'd you get that idea from?" Layla asked.

_"__I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE-CREAM!" They screamed._

_Then voices called The Specialists name._

_"__Riven!"_

_"__Darcy!"_

_"__Helia!"_

_"__Krystal!"_

_"__Nabu!_

_"__Gabi!"  
"Sky!"_

_"__Diaspro!"_

_"__Brandon!"_

_"__Mitzi!"_

_"__Timmy!"_

_"__Joyce!"_

_6 little girls came running up to the boys and threw their arms around them making them fall to the ground._

_The Winx quickly jumped out of the way._

_They gave each other confused looks, then the boys introduced them to each other._

_"__Hey, guys lets go to the water," Brandon yelled, all 6 boys yelled and ran for the ocean_

_"__Hi, how are you?" Flora asked sweetly, The Winx smiled at them and held their hands out for the other girls to shake._

_They didn't, they just looked at it in disgust._

_"__Okay, so um, how do you and The Specialists know each other?" Bloom asked awkwardly._

_"__Haven't they told you?" Diaspro asked wickedly._

_"__Uh, no?" Musa said._

_"__We're their girlfriends," Darcy smirked._

_The Winx dropped their ice creams on the sand._

_"__W, what?" Tecna asked._

_"__Their girlfriends, aw don't look too sad, did you actually think they'd fall in love with you?" Joyce asked smirking._

_"__No, well…" Layla said._

_"__Come on, face it, do you actually think they'd fall in love with some dumb mutts like you?" Gabi asked smirking._

_"__Hey! No, you have a point," Layla said sadly._

_"__Exactly, so listen up mutts, if you know what's best for you. You won't talk, touch or look at our boyfriends, understood?" Mitzi asked._

_"__Yes, we do," Stella sighed._

_"__Aw, don't be mad at us, it's not our fault the guys don't like ugly people like you," Krystal said smirking._

_"__No, it's not you fault at all, it's our, we should have known better, it's just that we trusted them," Flora sighed._

_"__I thought we were friends, I thought we told each other everything," Bloom whispered._

_"__Yes, well, we don't care about your messed up life," Diaspro snapped._

_"__Look, don't worry, we don't even want to talk to The Specialists anymore," Musa sighed._

_"__Yeah, tell them we're sorry it had to end this way," Stella said weakly._

_"__And also we'll find our own way home, our house isn't that far a walk from here," Layla sniffed._

_"__Thank you guys for warning us, I hope you guys have a long and happy relationship, come on girls let's go, don't even feel like ice cream anyway," Tecna sighed,_

_The Winx walked away as The Specialists ran up to the other girls._

_"__Where'd The Winx go?" Riven asked._

_"__Oh, them, they said that they were just pretending to be your friends, and they have hated you all this time," Darcy said acting sad._

_"__Yeah, and now finally they had a chance to ditch you, so they did," Krystal sniffed._

_"__They told us to ditch you too! But we couldn't," Diaspro cried._

_"__And, and then the slapped us and ran away!" Mitzi cried._

_"__WHAT?" The Specialist yelled, they hugged the other girls and they smiled evilly, when they weren't looking._

_Then they bought ice cream and sat on the beach talking._

_When it was time to go home, Sky's parents asked the boys where The Winx were._

_"__They felt sick so they went home," Sky lied._

_"__So do you want us to take you to their house to see if they feel better?" Sky's mum asked._

_"__NO! We don't want to see them ever again! We hate them!" Nabu shouted._

_"__YEAH!" The others shouted too._

_"__What? Why? There your best friends! What happened?" Sky's dad asked._

_The boys explained._

_"__And you believe those girls? Have you even heard The Winx's side of view?" Sky's mum asked._

_"__Don't wanna," Timmy huffed._

_"__Their your best friends! Don't you even want to know how they feel?" Sky's dad asked._

_"__Nope," Helia said._

_"__Well, you have to, we're going anyways," Sky's mum said._

_The 6 boys walked into the Winx's house annoyed._

_"__Where the girls?" Sky's mum asked Bloom's mum._

_"__They went out with some other guys, what happened by the way? They came home all angry and sad!" Flora's dad said._

_"__Huh that's weird, the boys were pretty angry and sad themselves!" Sky's dad said._

_"__Do you want me to call them?" Tecna's dad asked._

_"__NO! WE HATE THEM!" The boys shouted._

_"__I think they got into a small fight, don't worry, it'll be over by tomorrow," Stella's mum smiled._

_THE END_

The Winx and Specialists stared at the screen in horror.

"Wow, that, that was something huh?" Musa asked weakly.

"We hated each other for nothing," Riven said.

"Not nothing, we had a reason, and you saw it yourself!" Musa said getting a bit annoyed.

All The Winx were annoyed.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"You still didn't tell us about your girlfriends!" Stella cried.

"Look, let us explain, please!" Helia cried.

"There's nothing to explain, we saw it all loud and clear! You can go home now!" Flora cried. And with that The Winx ran up.

Roxy glared at The Specialists.

"You heard them, OUT!" Roxy yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"You heard them! OUT!" Roxy yelled.

"Wait Roxy, please listen to us!" Helia cried.

"Yes, let us explain!" Nabu cried.

Roxy saw how confused and guilty the boys looked and felt bad for them,

"Ok fine, but it better be worth it," Roxy said sitting down.

"Those girls were NOT our girlfriends!" Riven sighed.

"They were just some girls we met once," Brandon explained.

"To be honest, we didn't even like them as friends, they told us they were really good friends with the Winx, and well since the girls always made friends with our friends we thought we'd do the same to them," Sky sighed.

"And when we bumped into them at the beach, we were pretty shocked to see that the Winx didn't know them at all," Timmy sighed.

"But we left them to talk to each other as we went to the beach," Helia explained.

"Then, well, you know what happened after that," Nabu groaned.

"We were idiots for believing them and not the girls," Riven sighed.

"But the thing is, we were a bit hurt when those other bitches told us they were pretending to be our friends," Brandon sighed.

"Who wouldn't? Especially, when it's the girls you actually LOVED!" Sky cried.

"We know how it feels, we didn't let them explain, and know they are doing the same," Timmy cried.

"So wait, you loved them even at that age?" Roxy asked, she was so close to crying after hearing what the boys had to say.

"Roxy, we've loved them since we met them, there's something about them that we can't get out of our heads" Riven sighed.

"Wait, tell me about that something!" Roxy said getting a notebook and pen from the kitchen table.

"Their bright eyes!" Nabu sighed, "And we were wrong, but let's be honest they were too,"

"We dream about them every night," Helia sighed, "Sometimes we wonder if they do the same to us too, or if we're just…"

"Dreaming Alone," They said together.

"It's like the story starts lying in the dark, broken and bruised," Sky sighed. "And I won't say I regret any day spent with her,"

"We used to count all the scars left in our hearts from losing them, and I guess we'll be doing it all pretty soon too," Timmy sighed. "I'm gonna miss the part when we were falling hard for them"

"That's all some pretty deep shit you got there huh?" Roxy asked softly,

"Yeah," The boys chorused.

"Well, don't worry, I have a plan, but i'll tell you all about it afterwards, right now, you need to get out of here and I need to check on the girls," Roxy explained smiling.

The boys hugged her and left the girls apartment.

WITH THE GIRLS…

"I'm such an Idiot!" Tecna screamed collapsing onto her bed.

"Yes, but we are too," Layla growled.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Roxy asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Stella said.

"Look guys, I am SO SORRY! I wouldn't have brought the video if I knew it would turn out like this," Roxy sighed.

"Aw Roxy it isn't your fault we fell for jerks!" Musa smiled weakly getting up from the floor and walking over to where her friend was standing.

"But that's where you're wrong!" Roxy said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"They are SO not jerks, they explained everything to me, they are actually so sweet! And if you don't believe me, you'll see when we go back to school," Roxy smiled.

"Tell us what they said!" Flora screamed.

So Roxy explained.

When she finished, the girls were in tears,

"We don't deserve them!" Tecna cried.

"We are horrible people!" Layla cried.

"Why did they even like us?" Musa cried.

"I feel so annoyed at myself," Stella cried.

"We didn't even let them explain!" Bloom cried.

"I told them to get out!" Flora cried.

"I promise you, all your answers will be answered in school!" Roxy smiled, "But at the moment, I need answers from you!"

"When did you start liking the boys?" Roxy asked.

"Since we met them!" Tecna answered smiling at the memory.

"Tell me how you're feeling, everything!" Roxy demanded.

"The story starts, lying in the dark with someone new, on the day we thought the boys had girlfriends, we met other guys, I guess it kind made it clear how much Nabu meant to me," Layla smiled.

"To be honest, We feel tired from all the time we spent on them," Stella smiled.

"But I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been threw," Musa grinned.

"It's like, if this was a fairytale, the story would start when the story falls apart with them," Bloom laughed.

"But sometimes I wonder, cause we always dream about them before we go to sleep at night, but I wonder if they do the same too, or if I'm just…" Flora started.

"Dreaming Alone," They all said at the same time.

"Wow," Roxy smiled.

"When we're with them," Tecna smiled.

"It's like love in the summer," Layla smiled

"A way I've never felt with…" Musa smiled.

"Another? Yeah, I feel you," Stella smiled.

"And I know I can't take back what I said," Bloom sighed.

"His bright eyes just make my day," Flora smiled.

Roxy grinned at this, her plan was working.

"Okay, now I'm just gonna go home, I'll see you guys in school, you'll be okay," Roxy smied then got up to leave.

She spent all weekend working on this plan of hers, and finally she was finished, all she needed now was The guys, The girls and Miss Love…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

ON MONDAY

"Okay class, I'm gonna pick a group and I'm gonna choose a song for them, and they're gonna sing it whether they like it or not!" Miss Love called, "My assistant Roxy, is gonna help me out,"

"Okay, The Specialists and The Winx, you'll be singing a song, Miss Love and I wrote," Roxy smiled.

"What's going on?" Musa asked.

Roxy smiled and said, "You'll see, so, if your name is written on top, you're singing,"

The 2 groups of different genders slowly walked to the front, curiosity taking the best of them. They each took a sheet of paper from Roxy and looked up almost immediately.

The Music started. **(Against The Current-Dreaming Alone)**

LAYLA

The story starts laying in the dark with someone new

STELLA  
I'm feeling tired from all the time I spent on you

MUSA  
But I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been through

BLOOM  
The story starts where the story falls apart with you 

FLORA AND TECNA  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
Cause I know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me a feeling like

THE GIRLS  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with another  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see?  
Tell me I'm not dreaming alone 

SKY  
The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised

TIMMY  
I count the scars left in my heart from losing you

NABU  
And I was wrong but let's be honest you were too

RIVEN  
I miss the part where I was falling hard for you 

BRANDON AND HELIA  
So don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?  
Cause I know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me this feeling like

THE BOYS  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with another  
Don't lie, bright eyes  
Is it me that you see?  
Tell me I'm not dreaming alone 

BLOOM  
I can't take back the things I said

SKY  
And I won't say that I regret

BLOOM AND SKY  
Any day that I was yours 

MUSA  
Don't lie, bright eyes

RIVEN AND MUSA  
I know it's me that you see when you fall asleep  
And you know it's you I dream about every night  
Giving me this feeling like

EVERYONE  
Love in the summer  
Way I've never felt with any other  
Don't lie, bright eyes,  
It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?

STELLA AND BRANDON  
It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?

The class cheered.

The 2 groups smiled.

"Did you turn our conversation into a song?" Tecna asked Roxy with a small smile on her face. Roxy just grinned and winked at her in return.

"Would you like to be excused for a minute or so?" Miss Love asked softly.

Everyone nodded.

As soon as they were out of the class room,

The girls threw their arms around their ex-boyfriend, tears rolling down their cheeks.

Startling them a bit, the boys relaxed when they realized what was happening.

"I am so sorry!" Musa cried when Riven took her away from the group, "I can completely understand if you hate me and never want to see me again," Musa said wiping her tears away, "I, I'm so sorry Riven!"

She turned around to walk away, but Riven caught her wrist and pulled her to him, and he kissed her.

"That can never happen, you're not getting rid of me that easily," Riven smiled putting his arms around Musa's waist.

Musa smiled, as she kissed him again, "Your mine, and don't you forget that," Riven whispered in her ear.

They hugged again and then walked back to class hand in hand, the other's were already there and they were sitting next to the one they loved leaning on each other.

"Good, now I want you to sing this song," Miss Love said. **(Bethany Mota-Need You Right Now)**

They walked to the front.

BRANDON

Like an earthquake brought us to the floor  
We're shattered pieces on the ground

STELLA  
I wanna find what we had before  
The walls came crashing down 

THE BOYS  
Picking up  
Moving on  
Waking up alone  
Second guess  
Every second  
Looking at my phone  
Thinking back what we had  
Where did we go wrong  
Now you got me screaming out. 

THE GIRLS  
I need you right now  
I can't wait for your love, oh  
Lost beyond the circle of our hearts, I know  
I need you right now  
I can't wait for your love, oh  
A million miles separate our hearts, I know 

ALL  
But I need you right now, oh  
But I need you right now, oh 

FLORA  
Like a thief you robbed me in the dark  
But I thought I locked all the doors

TECNA  
You told me we didn't have that spark  
Then you burned me to the core, yeah 

THE BOYS  
Picking up  
Moving on  
Waking up alone  
Second guess  
Every second  
Looking at my phone  
Thinking back what we had  
Where did we go wrong  
Now you got me screaming out. 

THE GIRLS  
I need you right now  
I can't wait for your love, oh  
Lost beyond the circle of our hearts, I know  
I need you right now  
I can't wait for your love, oh  
A million miles separate our hearts, I know 

BLOOM  
Never know

What you had  
What you lost  
In the end  
Never know  
What you had, now it's gone, it's gone, it's gone 

ALL  
Never know  
What you had  
What you lost  
In the end  
Never know  
What you had 'til it's gone, it's gone, it's gone 

MUSA AND RIVEN  
But I need you right now, oh  
I need you right now, oh 

ALL  
I need you right now  
Never know  
What you had  
What you lost  
In the end (need you right now)  
Never know  
What you had 'til it's gone, it's gone, it's gone 

NABU AND LAYLA  
Never know  
What you had  
What you lost  
In the end  
Never know (never know)  
What you had 'til it's gone, it's gone, it's gone

Everyone cheered as they sat down,

"So, what do we do now?" Helia asked.

"We have to go watch Stella's and Musa's performance," Flora smiled.

The boys looked at the 2 girls.

"We'll come too," Brandon smiled.

AT THE KAREOKE BAR  
"Omigod Musa! I'm so nervous," Stella cried.

"Don't worry Stella, we'll be nervous together," Musa said weakly giving her best friend a small smile.

"Can you see the others?" Stella asked, Musa peaked through the curtains,

"Umm, how couldn't I?" Musa laughed as Stella looked at where she was pointing.

Their friends were in the front row, jumping up and down, waving.

"AND NEXT UP WE HAVE STELLA AND MUSA SINGING 'BRIGHTER' BY AGAINST THE CURRENT!" The MC said.

STELLA

It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start

Can't live this life, with an empty heart

Every single time that we lay it on the line, it's a rollercoaster ride for one,

When we know it's do or die, and we're running out of time,

We've gotta give it all we've got,

BOTH

All we've got

BOTH

I want something more,

A Life worth fighting for,

I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire,

And burn a little bit brighter now,

There's something beautiful,

Hiding in the shadows,

So set the world on fire,

Let's burn a little bit brighter now,

MUSA

Sometimes we got to risk it all, to chase a dream

It's a dive in head first job, or nothing kinda thing

Every single time that we lay it on the line,

It's a rollercoaster ride for one,

When we know it's do or die, and we're running outta time

We've gotta give it all we've got,

BOTH

I want something more,

A Life worth fighting for,

I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire,

And burn a little bit brighter now,

There's something beautiful,

Hiding in the shadows,

So set the world on fire,

Let's burn a little bit brighter now,

STELLA

Can't stand by and wait like the others,

I'm front line and won't run for cover,

Head held high cause I'm burning brighter,

Yeah, I'm burning brighter

BOTH

Can't stand by and wait like the others,

I'm front line and won't run for cover,

Head held high cause I'm burning brighter,

BOTH (THE CROWD WAS ALSO SINGING ALONG TO THE SONG)

I want something more,

A Life worth fighting for,

I don't need a reason, to set the world on fire,

MUSA

And burn a little bit brighter now,

BOTH

There's something beautiful,

Hiding in the shadows,

So set the world on fire,

MUSA

Let's burn a little bit brighter now,

STELLA

Let's burn a little bit brighter now

MUSA

It's a brand new day, it's never too late to start.

The crowd went wild as the 2 girls jumped off the stage and into the arms of their boyfriends.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a singer," Brandon said.

"Maybe that's because you were always trying to hurt her and you didn't see the good things about her," Tecna smiled as Timmy put his arm around her.

"Someone's smart," Timmy smirked.

"I know I am," Tecna laughed.

"Well now I'll be too busy loving her that I won't see the bad things about her," Brandon winked pulling Stella closer to him and her to grin.

Then the 2 groups left the bar and went home,

And I know this is a bit cliché,

But they lived happily ever after!

**OH MY GOOD FUCKING LORD!  
Do you even **_**know**_** when I wrote this chapter?!  
**_**LAST BLOODY YEAR!**_

**I know! I know! I'm an idiot!  
I can't believe I forgot to press publish!**

**I don't think you can get any more retarded innit?  
So anyways! I hope you enjoy this – super late and super fake – chapter written by 12 year old be!**

**Again, written by **_**12 year old me**_**. So if it's rubbish I am awfully sorry.**

**ANYWAYS! THE STORY HAS ENDED!  
It's been a **_**long **_**year…or 2…(*grins sheepishly and looks at ground*)**

**BYEE!**


End file.
